A parking brake apparatus is known which, when a vehicle is parked or stopped, for example, drives a single drive unit upon operation by a driver to actuate a brake device for right and left wheels simultaneously via cables tied to the right and left wheels (for example, Patent Document 1). The hitherto known parking brake apparatus operates the one drive unit and the brake device for the right and left wheels via the cables. Thus, the drive unit can be loaded in any space within the vehicle body, for example, near a spare tire storage section, and the space of the vehicle can be utilized effectively, with exposure of the drive unit to the outside of the vehicle being inhibited.
According to the technology proposed so far, the brake device for the right and left wheels are actuated by the one drive unit, so that a driving force capable of operating the two cables simultaneously is required. With the conventional parking brake apparatus, therefore, the drive unit is upsized, and the space to be loaded with the drive unit is limited. The drive unit can be easily loaded on a large vehicle with an ample space, while the drive unit is difficult to load on a small vehicle.